Some Little Sorority Thing by Glindy
by Elphie-Glindy
Summary: While at a party, Serena finds Kate dead. Now it’s up to Elle Woods to find who killed her sorority sister… Unexpected turns include one, or maybe more, muders...


Legally Blonde Law and Order 2

Title: Some Little Sorority Thing.

Author: Glindy

Fandom: Legally Blonde the Musical (MTV cast)

Parings: (it's a surprise. Ha ha. :P )

Rating: PG-13 for suspense, violence, minor gore, and lesbian parings

Summary: While at a party, Serena finds Kate dead. Now it's up to Elle Woods to find who killed her sorority sister…

Notes: Only edited twice.

The stereo boomed in the back ground as the brunette walked through the crowd of hot guys and "sisters." "Hey!" Called a blonde over the music, "Where's Kate?"

"Oh, come on, Margot," she answered, "she's probably just studying." There was a long silence between the two girls.

"Omigod, why?" Margot asked in her high-pitched voice.

"Because that's just the way she is," said another member of the sorority, Shandi. "Come on, Serena. Just have a good time. She'd obviously rather be reading a book-" She stopped, and then lowered her eyebrows angrily as she shoved a shirtless, somewhat spiky haired boy off of her waist. She rolled her dark blue eyes, and then smiled as she turned back to her friends. "We may never understand Kate, but we know what she's like. I'm sure she's fine."

The three girls paused. After three seconds, the blonde started to swirl the alcohol in her cup around and around for entertainment, as she just stared blankly at it.

"What ever," sighed Serena, "I'm going to go get her. I think Margot's having more fun."

"What?" Said the amused girl in her squeaky voice. The other two Delta Nus laughed, as the one walked off to find their sister and the other left pushing a drunken boy off her thin figure, yelling at the boy things like how she didn't even know him.

"Kate," called the thick cheerleader through the white door dividing her and the dorm inside. "Come on, you're gonna miss all the fun." She leaned towards door and giggled. There was no answer. "Hurry up or all the guys will be taken." She laughed at herself again, but there was still no response. A long thud and falling, hard plastic tubes and cases came from the apartment-like room. "Kate," asked the cheerleader once more, her thin, dark eyebrows raised in concern. She lowered her hand slowly to the brass knob and tried turning it, but the door just eased open willing at the slightest touch. "Kate?" Why was her door open? Kate was smarter than that. Serena entered the room, leaving the door wide open behind her and walking slowly into the next room, her wedge heeled, sneaker-type shoes making muffled clicks on the perky, bright green carpet. When she turned the corner, she found the doorframe to the next room shattered in two places; one on the top and one towards the bottom. The brunette ran her long, clean nails along the splintered, blue painted wood, and then stepped through the doorway into the next room.

Her eyes found the polished wood floor covered in numerous blood-splattered spots. Serena's large chest started to rise and lower faster as her breathing became deep and heavy. "Kate?" Her call became more distressful as she found more blood spots and bullet holes in the floor, along with a once colorful shattered lamp. When she stepped into the viewpoint of the bed, she found her Delta Nu sister on blood soaked sheets.

The girl's chest moved violently, her breathing loud and choked; her lungs trying to get any breath of air it could. Her shirt was ripped open and smeared bloody handprints covered the pale skin along her breasts and face. Through the white, ripped shirt, the cheerleader could see a dark red spot growing. Kate twisted her body, then moaned as air kept getting harder and harder to take in and let out. Her eyes rammed shut, then opened once to see her friend before another breath of air stung her lungs, forcing her to tighten her eyes once more. Slowly, the painful breathing became less and less of an effort.

She was dying.

Serena stepped back, her own lungs struggling to find air in her shock, while her brown eyes opened just as wide as they could. Her heart felt hollow, her legs weak, and her stomach threatened to give out whatever alcohol she had already drank with her friends before looking for Kate.

She stumbled backwards into the wall. With a bang she changed directions, heading then to the side and leaning on a chair while staring at the dying Delta Nu. Suddenly she felt a warm, wide hand grip her unclothed shoulder, then turned to see a gun with the short barrel aimed directly at her face.

Screaming, she ran, followed dangerously close by the killer. Slightly down the hall, her heels slipped from under her foot, causing her ankles to give out to her body weight, sending her body falling to the floor with a thud. She ripped the shoes away from her feet, breaking off her fake nail in the process, causing the base of the real one to bleed. Bullets fired noisily at her as she ran down the stairs in her bare feet towards the exit. "Elle!"


End file.
